


[Podfic of] Catholic!Frank and Artist!Gerard Not!Fic

by Podcath



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Celibacy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2:08:59] Sena's Summary: I'm working on another story where teenage Frank is like, "Man, fuck the Catholic church for telling me I'm not supposed to like cock." And while writing it, I got this image in my head of a different Frank, a Frank who, like, really had faith in God and who was struggling to be the kind of person the church would approve of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Catholic!Frank and Artist!Gerard Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catholic!Frank and Artist!Gerard Not!Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303503) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



**Title:** [Catholic!Frank and Artist!Gerard Not!Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/303503)  
**Author:** [Sena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Bandom  
**Length:** 2:08:59  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Beta** : [Pslasher](http://archiveofourown.org/users/)  
**Music** : U2 - Gloria  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?fljig4lqb8t1tbi) (88.16 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?iijbxt2xtzc2j89) (95.88 MB)  



End file.
